Las Riendas de mi vida
by nefert13star
Summary: Un ladrón asesina gente. Un ajóven se libera y aún los dos en diferentes vidas jamás pensarán lo que les espera. Se las recomiedno! is the best of my stories now! mentira yo que opino si son ustedes lo que los hacen.
1. Chapter 1 mi desición

**Las Riendas de mi Vida**

**Episodio 1: Mi decisión**

-No por favor, te doy todo lo que sea pero déjame vivir!! Exclamaba el hombre que asustado estaba Mientras que el joven se le acercaba más y más desenvainando un cuchillo de su costado.

.Noo.. fueron las últimas palabras que se pudieron escuhar del apuñaleado hombre que se encontraba justo ahí, pues sí otro crimen más cometido por el más buscado y peligroso asesino de la historia de Japón, no se sabía su nombre verdadero pero se le conoce como el `bandido sin nombre, se sabe que cuando el crimen es cometido por él deja a un lado de la víctima una rosa roja en llamas. Pero lo raro es que comete tales homicidios a personas de gran dinero, aquellos que no se sabía pero se les podía tomar como `capos´ ( osea traficantes de drogas, en mi país Panamá le decimos así) cosa que nadie se enteraba pero tal criminal si, no se le podía esconder nada a él.

En la ciudad de Tokio todos muy alegres estaban porque se daría la boda más famosa y esperada por todos, Anna Kyouyama, próximamente Asakura debo mencionar, pues sí , se casa nada más y nada menos que con Yho Asakura. Ambos provienen de familias adineradas y por tal razón no se pueden extrañar de que su boda sea tan famosa. Mientras las maquillistas y junto con Pilika, arreglaban a Anna para el feliz desenlace, pero lo único extraño es que Anna no se veía tan feliz como siempre algunos no se le atrevían a preguntar que era lo que sucedía pues tenía un carácter del demonio pero se sabía que muy pero muy muyyyyyyyy dentro tiene un buen corazón no? Cuando alfin terminaron su obra de arte, la admiraron tal y como se esperaba.

-Anna quedaste bellísima!!! Le decía Pilika a su mejor amiga.

-Si puede ser decía ella algo tensa pero en verdad estaba bellísima, su vestido blanco por supuesto con encajes de flores en forma de diadema hacían lucirla como un ángel caído del cielo, pues no solo eso su maquillaje era perfecto!, ni muy prendido ni muy pastel, era el ideal!, su cabello peinado en un recogido espectacular donde daba a ver como si su cabello fuese un flor. En fin lo único que la arruinaba era su rostro de seriedad que nadie hacia alegrar pues sería un milagro. Luego de minutos la llamaron de afuera dándole el aviso de que ya era hora. Al escuhar tal mensaje se puso nerviosa, bueno mejor dicho se asustó.

-Anna ya es la hora!!! Te deseo suerte!! Le decía su amiga pero se desesperó al ver que Anna no movía ni un dedo. – Annaa ya es hor..

Fue interrumpida cuanda Anna le dijo algo.

-Pilika, no quiero hacerlo, se que le va a doler mucho a Yho pero no lo amo.

Pilika bajó un poco el rostro pero se animó a hablar

-Anna te apoyaré en lo que decidas y no temas te haré el favor de decírselo a Yho

-Gracias amiga..

Pilika se retiró directo hacia el altar dejando en el vestidor a Anna.

Al entrar todos pensaron se quedaron confundidos.

-Discúlpenme debo comunicar algo al joven Yho.

Todos giraron donde Yho haciéndolo poner más nervioso de lo que estaba.

Pilika se dirigió donde él y le dijo:

-Yho Anna se ha ido, no te ama y no quiere cometer el peor error de su vida.

Esas palabras no las podía escuchar, aún está en la realidad ? se preguntó al mismo tiempo que veía todo oscuro y veía a la gente exaltada, si se desmayó. Pilika se sintió culpable pero tenía que saberlo. Llamaron de inmediato a una ambulancia. Al llegar esta suben el cuerpo de Yho y se lo llevan de inmediato

_________________________________

Anna corría del lugar felíz porque se había quitado un peso de encima, así que reacera su vida y se irá de este lugar para siempre, ya no se interpondría su familia ya nada sucedería todas las desiciones la tomara ella y solo ella y así decidió irse a Japón. No sabía porque tenía un presentimiento de ese país pero hay iría y nadie se lo inpidiría. Al llegar a el edificio donde se encontraba su apartamento corrió a empacar todas sus cosas y al terminar se fue en su mercedes directo al aereopuerto.

Ahora yo tomo las riendas de mi vida se decía Anna en su mente.

continuara....

notas de la autora: la seguire en poco tiempo porque ya estoy terminando el chapter 2 así que a los fantasmas esperenlo pronto yeah , hablo en serio.


	2. Chapter 2 próxima fiesta

**Las Riendas de mi Vida**

**Capitulo 2: una próxima fiesta**

La fiesta más importante de toda Japón se acercaba más y más, para los que apenan sintonizan aquella fiesta es la conocida como la fiesta de los milagros!, solo faltaban 2 meses!. A esta asistían las personas más millonarias de todo el mundo pues la elegancia y belleza de este país era única y pues ¿como no realizarlo allí?. Pero algo se temía y no era nada relacionado con preparativos pues se temía que ese bandido sin rostro llegase a estropear todo.

Hao ven, es hora de la cena! Exclamaba una gorda señora de pelo largo azul, vestida con delantal de cocina y muy sucia por supuesto.

-Ya voy madre! Alegre se dirigía un joven de unos 20 años, larga cabellera hermosa y no olvidemos mencionar su musculatura, pues estaba aleluya do de la comida estuviese lista pues desde hace horas tenía hambre.

-Siéntate en la silla derecha, aquel plato es el tuyo. Exclamaba la gorda mujer.

Si.. lo único que salió de sus labios para devorar rápidamente el delicioso plato de sushi que tenía al frente. –Mmm estubo delicioso, gracias ahora vuelvo.

-Pero adonde vas?

-A salir por ahí, tu sabes que me encanta salir y no estar encerrado aquí.

-bueno pero regresa temprano o sino te preparo un correaso.

-EE Si.. dijo para luego salir huyendo.

A lo lejos se veía arribar un avión al aeropuerto de Japón, se veía como salía la gente en multitud de allí, pero lo que más sobresaltó encontrar era a una joven rubia que llevaba sus maletas en mano y con una sonriente sonrisa.

Recorrió toda la Terminal para luego encontrarse con la limosina que ya había alquilado por supuesto, para llevarla al apartamento al que se estaría hospedando.

Al subir saluda al chofer para luego ahogarse con la música en sus audífonos.

Pasaron algunos 10 minutos y la rubia ya se encontraba dormida para luego ser apenadamente despertada por el chofer indicándole que ya habían llegado.

-Uff lo siento, creo que me quedé dormida.

-Nos e preocupe seguro está cansada por el viaje. Le contestó el chofer.

-Sii, tal vez.., mm gracias por el viaje .

-No hay deque, para eso me pagan, jajaja

-Sii… que tarada estoy.

Continuó su caminó para encontrarse con un hotel de 5 estrellas ***** el cual era muy lujoso, en otros términos el mejor de Japón. Al subir al número de llave de su apartamento se recostó en su sofa bien alcomodadicha y no pudo más que caer dormida justo ahí.

No, NO!! Anna, no me puedes dejar! YO TE AMOO!!! Se escuchaba al moreno gritar en el hospital para despertar al unísimo.

-Dios creo que tuve una mala pesadilla.. no pues Anna no ha dejado, ella nunca lo haría , ella me ama como yo la amo a ella sisi ….

-joven Asakura! Parece que despertó! Se escuchó al ver en entrar una enfermera delgada vestida de blanca por supuesto.

-Si enfermera, sabe donde se encuentra mi prometida?

-Mmm si pero….. no.

-como asi que si y no? Confundido estaba

-Bueno es que no recuerda? Es noticia de todo el mundo! Que bueno ella no se quiso casar con usted y huyó.

-No! No puede ser , ESO NUNCA PASÓ!!

-Creo que talvés lo dejo solo para que entienda de una buena vez que ya no está con usted y recuerde bien pues no se haga el tonto. Dijo luego de tirar la puerta al retirarse.

-Si eso es cierto, Anna nunca te dejaré pues si con alguien has de estar ese seré yo, y nadie más. Terriblemente pensaba aquel joven que se veía más inocente pero quien sabe todos cambiamos por problemas del amor..

Saltaba los edificios por los alrededores un extraño hombre enmascarado. Luego de unos segundos se detiene a observar algo que le llama la atención, si era un anuncio del periódico entrevistando a gran cantidad de gente famosa.

En una se pudo observar a la cantante mencionar que por nada del mundo faltaría a la fiesta de los milagros, fiesta de los milagros.

-Valla, valla que sorpresa.. Algo interesante me espera realizar en esa fiesta…

Dijo para luego mandar a volar el volante que yacía ya en las calles mientras continuaba su camino aquel misterioso ser que se retiraba.

Notas de la autora: Quien sabe pueda ser alguien muy conocido u otro que aún no conocen, muajaja eso lo descubrirán leyendo pues no demorare en el tercer cap pues ustedes saben friends que yo nunca los defraudo ajaja mentira siq uieren fantasmas que nunca aparecen dejen reviews o vallanse pa la /%ª. Mentira, mentira no le hagan caso a lo loca que soy bye

Mensaje para mi nueva y querida amiga Amary22:

Hola gracia spor ser la única en interesarse en mi historia por que ni yo lo hago jajaa , y no desesperes tanto ya quje no demoro casi nada en los capitulos (se salvan los que leen) pues si yo tampoco leo de 1 chapter porque me deja con dudas pero da igual rapidito terminare este fic xhaoooooo

continuara....


	3. Supuestas esperanzas

**Las Riendas de mi Vida**

**Capitulo 3: supuestas esperanzas**

Ya era el día siguiente y no es para más que la joven rubia ya halla despertado.

-Aaaaa.. Ya es de día, dormí muy bien.. que hora seran? Pregunta para dirigirse al reloj de su mano cuando. ¡¡2:OO P.M!! Ayala peste me pasé de tiempo, es tardísimo!!! No tendré tiempo para hacer muchas cosas en el día pero… es interrumpida por su celular

-Quien sera? Pilika? Se sorprendió para contestar rápidamente.

-Hola Anna, como te va? Donde te decidiste ir?

-Mm hola Pili, bien y no se porque pero decidí Japón.

-Que? Pero está un poco cerca no crees? Pensé que te irías a América o algo parecido. Japón .. me recuerda a mi hermano pensó ella.

-Es que tuve un presentimiento de que algo me pasaría en este país , talvéz sea el destino que me atrajo aquí.Y que me cuentas , como está Yho?

-Mm no muy bien , el día de tu supuesta boda cuando le conte se desmayó y se lo tuvieron que llevar al hospital más cercano.

-¿Qué? Lo cojió tan mal?

-Bueno Anna creo que estaba muy enamorado de ti, creo que no se merecía esto como tampoco te merecías tu vivir infeliz a su lado, ahora falta ver como está solo sabemos que ayer despertó y de ahí ha estado en el hospital pues las enfermeras no nos quisieron dar detalles dicen que puede ser perturbador…

-¿perturbador? A que se refieren? Es tan grave?

-No lo se , pero espero que no sea grave como tu dices.. pero ya sabes cualquier suceso que pase yo te llamo y nos mantenemos en contacto ok?

-Ok Pilika, eres la mejor amiga, Adios..

-Adios…. Fin de la llamada

-Valla Yho está tan grave? Bueno era de esperarse, pues con el tiempo que estube con él lo supe.. talvéz no tuve que hacerle esto, HACERLO SUFRIR.. y todo por culpa MÍA y mi desamor hacia él!! , ¿PORQUÉ NO LO PUEDO AMAR? Dijo escapádosele una lágrima.

Porque el destino así lo quiso.. se escuchó en los alrededores

-Que? Quien eres? Que eres? Y como respuesta no se escuchó nada más

-Dios, ahora me estoy volviendo loca por culpa de Yho.., apuesto que me está desiando esta perturbación, MALDITO!!! Gritó para luego desahogarse en una almohada.

Joven Yho creo que ya se puede retirar, según los análisis que le hemos hecho creo que está listo para salir!

-Gracias.. Hasta luego

-Descuide fue un gusto cuidarlo…

Iba el moreno saliendo de las puertas del hospital tratando de conservarse tranquilo de todo lo que pasó, si no fuese por ello estaría todavía en el manicomio del hospital.

Ahora lo primero que haría es averiguar donde se encuentra su Anna , pues no se quedaría de brazos cruzados con lo que pasó, trataría de reconquistarla pues pensó mejor y a lo bruto más se alejaría ella de él y NO ESO JAMÁS!! Así que descartó esa idea de su mente, ahora empesar con el plan averiguar donde se encuentra.. talvéz Pilika sepa , es su mejor amiga y deben estar en contacto y contarse todo, así que iría a visitarla. Entró en su bmw y se fue rumbo a la casa de Pilika.

Al llegar baja del auto y toca el timbre.

.Ya VOY….!!! Se podía escuchar de lejos para luego escuchar los rápidos pasos de la joven.

-Si buenas que dese…… se quedó corta de palabras al ver al personaje que le llegó.

-YHO!!....

.Si soy yo, no soy un fantasma para que te asustes jijiji rió con tu típica sonrisa.

-mmm sii bueno pasa .. le permitió el paso calmándose más al ver que no venía como un loco brutal exigiendo respuestas.

-Y como te ha hido?

-Bien, pero creo que loa que te debería preguntar eso, sería yo.., con todo el dolor que has sufrido no pienso como has sobrevivido y mantenido tu sonrisa al pie jejej dijo haciendo reir un poco al moreno.

-Bueno venía aquí para preguntarte si te habías comunicado con Anna, y bueno tu sabes… enterarte de su localización.

-Bueno para hacerte sincera si .. nos hemos comunicado y lo único que sé es que se encuentra en Japón y no puedo decirte más..

-A ya , gracias Pili, me tengo que ír .. ERES la MEJOR!!! Dijo saliendo por la puerta

-Si eso dicen….

Hiba corriendo rumbo a su Mercedes , Ya sabía en que país se encontraba solo faltaba averiguar donde vivía. Ahora si tenía esperanzas, esperanzas que no se le esfumarían fácilmente.

Continuara…

Notas de la autora: Pues si pueden darse cuenta bueno yo soy la única que se dá cuenta, es que estos caps me demoran un día escribirlos solo que a veces me da como peresa.. escrbirlos por eso pasan unos diítas para que actualize bueno si con solo un review me he inspiado pero de locura cosa que no me pasa con cualquiera asi que denuevo gracias a amaryyyy… Aaa y si ven ahora como que me está dando lastimita Yho.. no se si darle oportunidad …. Opinen fantasmas.. talvéz cambie la cholondrona historia..

Como digo siempre pongan reviews o les saco la %& jajjajaja mentira mentira ajajjaajja muajajjaja….


	4. Te encontré

**Las Riendas de Mi Vida**

**Capítulo 4: Te encontré! , Me fallaste pero aún así te amaré.**

Caminaba el pelilargo por las calles dirigiéndose al local donde trabajaba, si por supuesto este galán trabaja y imagínense en un bar. El letrero brillaba a más no morir y eso que aún no anochecía por eso que el año pasado habían recibido una demanda por consumo excesivo de luz. Pues si Hao nuestro amigo trabajaba de camarero en donde les entregaba a los más borrachos del momento copas de copas y copas… hasta no parar, hasta le tocaba escuchar las ridículas historias de desamores que sufrían estos infelices. Ya eran las 6:00 p.m y empesó a oscurecer un poco y en esas llega un peliazul con los pelos paradotes con rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos. Llegó y se sentó en una de las mesas todo despedazado, pero no por fuera si no por dentro. En esas llega Hao en busca de su pedido.

-Joven desea algo de ordenar?

-Si deme un whisky porfavor solo una pequeña copa. Dijo débilmente el azulado pues en sí el no pensaba tomar más de una copa no se iba a emborrachar o más aun ahogar sus penas en el alcohol.

-Aquí tiene, que lo disfrute. Aunque Hao trabaja en ese bar no lo hacía por nesecidad si no porque le gustaba aconsejar a los pobres malnacidos que se les hacia la vida añicos y pensaban en el alcohol.

-gracias… dijo para ahogarse de un tiro la copa de whisky el cual sabía muy amarga por supuesto haciendo hacer una cara arrugada de amargura al pobre peliazul haciendo reir alos meseros en especial a Hao que era el que se encontraba más cerca.

-Parece que no lleva mucho tomando de estos jeje , yo no tomo y no pienso tomar las hallo amargas y sabor a orine con exepción al vino.

-jajajjaa me ha hecho reir pues sí es el primer trago que me tomo nunca en mi vida he tomado pero ahora que lo pruebo no pienso hacerlo, sentí como si mi boca hiciese llamas!

-jaja si pero cuéntame que te ha traído aquí?

-Bueno lo que sucedió fue lo siguiente, hace mucho me había mudado aquí a Japón a estudiar dejándo atrás a mi hermana y mi familia, en la universidad conocí a una chica.

-a no..no no meigas que te dejó por otro no se que, típicas historias.

-No, lo que sucedió fue diferente, se fue del país para Francia , aunque admito que la extraño se que aún está pensando en mí porque me ama tal como la amo yo a ella.

-Valla separados por el destino, y dime como se llama la afortunada?

-Jean.

-Valla, lindo nombre y aún estudias?

-Si..en la universidad de Japón

-Valla que sorpresa yo también pero yo no en la normal si no en la privada.

-Valla que sorpresa igual yo pensé que estudiabas en la normal al ver bueno pues que trabajas aquí.. dijo apenado.

-Bueno no nesecito trabajar,lo hago por mientras para aconsejar a la gente que viene pero ya me voy a renunciar en 1 semana.

-Mejor, ya que aunque estés haciendo una obra buena te puedes contaminar aquí jaja.

-si jajajaj

-Yho..

Se levantaba la rubia de la cama directo a salir para entretenerse, no había hecho nada en mucho tiempo y si no salía de compras, algo etc.. se iba a volver loca .

Ya siendo 7:00 pm. La joven salió a la calle viendo locales y conociendo el lugar pero para su sorpresa le parece sospechoso unos hombres que la miraban sospechosamente haciendo irritarla un poco. De ahí salía nuestro personaje, Hao saliendo de su turno de 1 hora en el bar, (que porqueria de trabajo no? Una chola hora) dirigiéndose a su casa.

Anna ya estaba sudando de lo nerviosa que estaba ahora notó que comenzaron a seguirla , Para su inteligencia pensó en caminar a lugares más poblados por la multitud de personas haciendo tomar medidas drásticas a los sujetos que la seguían , empesaron a correr hacia ella haciendo que ella corriera aún más. El joven nota que va una dama corriendo que pasó por su costado que le extrañó mucho para ver luego a unos delincuentes que la seguían, el moreno corrió y al ver que la rubia no tenía escapatoria actuó drásticamente como los sujetos.

-Alto o disparo!!! Gritó el joven sin perder su posición viendo aún que los pandilleros esos se echaron a reir.

-Crees que vas a poder hacer algo? Tenemos miles 8 de esas. Dijo para luego sus cómplices sacar sus armas. El moreno no se intimidaba por nada del mundo, en un movimiento brusco hiso y dijo.

-Así lo quisieron, desapareció confundiendo a todos.

-Donde se fue ese idiota? Aaaaa dijo para luego caer muerto de la nada.

Que? Dijieron los demás al unísono para luego girara la cabeza los 7 restantes y recibir un balazo todos a la véz.

-Que fue lo que hisiste? Gritó sorprendida la rubia.

-luego te explicó , soy experto en esto.

-que? No entiendo, no conocía esto de ti Yho… dijo para luego caer desmayada.

El moreno corrió a recojerla y llevarsela a su casa..

continuara....

Notas de la autora: hoy ise dos caps el 3 y el 4 no s ecomo pero los hise es mik record mundial yo nunca había hecho 4 caps wijiji estoy mejorando, creo… ahh y saludos pa los ghosts bueno es mis términos fantasmas , si ven bien me falta mucho que escribir porque ya tengo las ideas y no se si a petición quieren que opnga lemon cuando se encuentren las parejas que falta un pocoton……….. y bueno toa la cosa , en este cap no sale nada del bandido pero saldra jajja muajaja no saben quien es pues las cholondronas que piensan que es hao porque sería lo más obio les confieso que no es él les revelo la verdad al escribir bye friends amary, fantasmas todos a y me avisan si tengo errores sin sentido o escritura quje jaja es que no veo bien a veces… adios… dejen reviews como siemrpe o ya saben pa donde los mando ja adiós ahora si muajajajajajaa


End file.
